Legacy of Kain Wiki:NeoGAF forum posts
Mama Robotnik A post-mortem of Silicon Knights (Mama Robotnik research thread) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761&page=2 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761&page=3 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761&page=4 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761&page=5 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=503761&page=6 Kain and Raziel playable in Guardian of Light. *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=414573 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=414573&page=2 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=414573&page=3 Legacy of Kain 6 - The first section of the unreleased game *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=440069 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=440069&page=2 **http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=440069&page=3 Legacy of Kain - Cancelled Sequel *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=341796 Legacy of Kain Dead Sun (cancelled) – Story information *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1139285 Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun (updated with E3 2012 Square Enix Teaser and Pre-Boss Video) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=997613 Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy/Blood Omen III (cancelled game) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=402214 "Legacy of Kain: Revenant" or Obsidian Blood/Dead Sun Enix survey rumour *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=430915 My visit to Square Enix London (Legacy of Kain related) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=701365 Some Soul Reaver/Legacy of Kain news *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=487673 Soul Reaver may have been the most overly ambitious game ever. (research thread) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=488564 The Legacy of Kain - Remembering past games, imagining future ones. *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=367997 The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=594576 War for Nosgoth (Legacy of Kain) in AMD Drivers; "Nosgoth" in Steam DB Dev? *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=567929 Monkeythumbz Eurogamer: The Legacy of Kain game that was cancelled three years in *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1224465 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023223006/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1224465 Just finished Soul Reaver 2, I'm confused... (SPOILERS INSIDE) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=796844 Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun (PS4, cancelled) / Legacy of Kain: Nosgoth (PC, upcoming) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=651291 LTTP: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=786963 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023223208/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=786963 My visit to Square Enix London (Legacy of Kain related) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=701365 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023223521/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=701365 Nosgoth (Square Enix/Psyonix, Legacy of Kain, F2P) Announcement Trailer *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=685945 Nosgoth - Hunters Class Background Revealed *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=706249 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023223734/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=706249 Nosgoth BETA Thread - since it's in steam sale... *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=842504 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023223854/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=842504 Nosgoth Gameplay Premiere *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=764720 Square Enix announces (Legacy of Kain) Nosgoth's microtransaction model and prices *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=772982 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023224052/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=772982 STEAM Announcements & Updates 2014 III - Don't Believe The Tags *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=773414 The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=594576 What I wouldn't give for another Legacy of Kain game. *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=801876 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023222512/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=801876 oBa Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain on PSN? *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=271103 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023222140/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=271103 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023222402/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=271103&page=2 whatevermort Black male (non-stereotypical) protagonists in video games? *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=600311 CD: Legacy of Kain has a '50/50 chance' of coming back *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1136030 Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun (updated with E3 2012 Square Enix Teaser and Pre-Boss Video) *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=997613 Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver was released 15 years ago *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=879542 LTTP: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=502592 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023224425/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=502592 Square-Enix ask you what do you want in 2013 *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=506759 Square Enix registered Legacy of Kain related domain *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=512519 Whatever happened to: Legacy of Kain? *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1082099 *https://web.archive.org/web/20171023224835/http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1082099 Why was Legacy Of Kain never revived? *Back to contents *http://neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1368355 References